


Nightmares

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Audrey and Emma have nightmares.





	Nightmares

It wasn’t until two weeks after Kieran was arrested that she started having nightmares. Nightmares of him shooting Emma, of her bleeding and bleeding and bleeding in her arms. And then there were the ones of Emma telling her she hated her, that she would never forgive her and never wanted to see her again. Sometimes they were separate, and sometimes they blurred together—with blood, and anger, and sharp words mixing in the worst collage.

 

She hadn’t slept well since they started, always waking up in the middle of the night sweating, her heart pounding in her ears. Her eyes would be heavy with exhaustion but she’d force them open, scared that she’d fall asleep again, and be plunged back.

 

Some nights she’d lay there, doing her best to practice the breathing exercises her therapist taught her. Other nights she’d give in, texting Emma who was always awake when she was. She never told her why she was up, she never confessed to the nightmares, but she knew Emma knew. She had nightmares of her own, ones she’d rush to get out in long texts.

 

“I don’t wake up when he shoots me. I feel it. I can feel the pain and smell the blood. I see bodies on the floor, everyone in a pile. The worst part is his smile. It’s how he used to look at me.”

 

The texting never completely helped—her nightmares were always in the back of her mind—but at least they weren’t at the forefront. At least she had a distraction.

 

It went on for weeks. The more they talked, the closer they got—and the more their relationship was repaired. Emma was still Emma, as broken as she was. And Audrey couldn’t help falling in love with her again.

 

She blamed the crushing fatigue when she sent it. She shouldn’t have, she knew she shouldn’t have, but her fingers seemed to move of their own volition.

 

“I love you, Emma. I’m in love with you.”

 

God, she shouldn’t have sent it. She could have ruined everything. Her breathe caught and she waited, stomach sick, waiting for her reply.

 

“I’m in love with you too.”

 

And for the first time in months, the nightmares were chased out of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep ending fics with sentences starting with "and?" We just don't know. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
